


The Mask of Loki

by Maylalupa



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maylalupa/pseuds/Maylalupa
Summary: When Darcy Lewis (Stark) finds herself tangled up with the Norse God of Mischief himself, she returns to Camp Half-Blood and is set on a quest to find the infamous Mask of Loki. unknown to Darcy aside from the dangers, she finds herself in a place she never expected.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki, Jane Foster/Thor, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	The Mask of Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Writing and uploading chapters may take some time. Please be patient with me.

My name is Darcy Lewis. And this is how one minute my life took a sudden turn for the fucked up.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It all begin after the Avengers kicked Loki's ass and Thor took Loki back to Assgard. But I've never imagine that in my lifetime, what would happen next. One morning, I woke up around 9:45 p.m. as usual. When I walked out to the living room of my own apartment,

"About time, mortal." I've let out a scream and jump a couple of feet. I look and saw Thor and his brother, Loki standing in my living room! I didn't know wither I should be more surprised by the fact two Norse Gods were just standing in my living room or the fact that they were waiting for me to finally wake up!?

"Um...hi, Thor!" I said awkwardly. It's not everyday you wake up and have a deity greet you. Thor gave a friendly smile. His brother Loki, just glare at me like I'm the one in HIS living room! 

"Umm, not to be rude but why is your crazy-ass brother here? Shouldn't he be in some Asgardian jail or something? Did I mention that he's crazy?!" I asked. 

"I am practically standing right here, Mortal." Loki said.

"I understand your concern, Darcy. But reassure, as a form of punishment, Loki is to stay here under my watch. The only way to protect others is to keep him under the Avengers' watch. And another reason-"

"Let me guess, Jane?" I said. Thor chuckle.

"Well for me, perhaps. However, for Loki, he must make mends for ALL of his crimes! Including retrieving The Mask!" Okay, I know that I've just woke up but a part of me was probably still dreaming and sleepwalking. I took a deep breath.

Okay, I really have no idea what you're talking about. So I'll just put on a pot of coffee and maybe I'll be awake enough to understand what's going on here." I said. Thor nodded.

"Of course, Lady Darcy. I apologized for this intrusion." And Loki just glare at me. It was kind of creeping me out.

"Uh Buddy, it's kind of rude just staring at people. " I said to him. Then Loki acted offended.

"Mortal, you DARE speak to me-"

"LOKI!!" Thor thundered. 

"Maybe if you had some coffee too, then you'll lighten' up instead of of acting like an asshole. You're lucky that I've hadn't tasered your balls yet what you've done to New York!" I said while working on coffee and grabbing three mugs. 

"I mean, what did you expect? Having a parade thrown in your honor?" I looked back to see Loki staring at me speechless. Then he got offended again.

"For your information, I did not came back to this wretched realm and being insulted by a 'mere' mortal!" Loki argued.

"This 'mere' mortal once took down your big broth-"

"THOR IS NOT MY BROT-" I tased him after he the nerve to cut me off. Now I know what you're thinking: But Darcy, isn't it dangerous to provoke someone like Loki? Well, yes but I don't care and he deserve it! Thor looked at me as if I was a supervillain. To have the Norse God of Thunder jump at the sight of my taser, kind of makes me feel power. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just then, Loki got up and I was kind of expecting him to be mad. But instead, Loki just turn to Thor with a weird smirk and said,

"I really like her." I didn't know if I should be confused, flattered, or creep out! I quickly went to my kitchen to get coffee and maybe breakfast? Did they already ate? I stick my head out.

"Hi guys, do you want breakfast? Or did you already ate?" I asked. 

"We would very much like breakfast if you are not too busy, Lady Darcy." Thor replied. I pulled out pancake mix, eggs, bread loaf, butter, and syrup. After I got breakfast made, the two brothers and I were sitting down and eating breakfast. Well except for Loki whom stare at his plate like it's the most disgusting thing he's ever seen. 

"Eat up Lokes, before your food gets cold." I said. Loki turn to look at me. 

"Lady Darcy is it?" He asked.

"Darcy Lewis!" I replied, even though secretly my last name isn't Lewis. It's actually my middle name but no one can know.

"Miss Lewis, While I'm banished here in this realm, you will only address me as Prince Loki. Do I make myself clear?" Loki said in a calm yet still pissed off tone. 

"If you say so, Lokester!" I replied. Was I trying to piss off Loki on purpose? You tell me.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After we ate breakfast, I throw on some clothes: An purple plaid shirt, galaxy skinny jeans, galaxy combat boots, and my signature magenta beanie.

When I finally arrived to the lab with the two brothers in tow, there already were Jane Foster, Bruce Banner, and Tony Stark.

"Janey! Can I talk to you for a bit?" I called out to her.

I told Jane about seeing the two brothers in my apartment and something about a mask.

"Oh Darcy I'm sorry you had to deal with that! Yeah I'm not happy about this and neither is anyone. But I'm confused why Thor and Loki appear in your living room." Jane said.

"But don't worry Darcy. I'm sure that this is only gonna be for while. Just bear with it, stay out of Loki's way, and try not to sass him too much!" Well, it was already too late for the last part. But I can't believe that I'm rooming with the stuck-up, moody God of Mischief!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We worked in the lab until lunch. Another great thing about living in the Avengers Tower, is the cafeteria, especially when they have international food! Like sushi and gyros. I was in line when I noticed Lokes examining the food. Was he gonna eat? How much was he-but then I suddenly realized that he almost had that same disgust look. I decided that I can wait at the end of the line and walked up to him.

" Hey Lokes!" I said to him. Loki glared at me like I just insulted him. 

"Need I remind you mortal, of how you should address me?" Loki said annoyed. 

"Okay then, tour Royal-Pain-in the-Assness!" If he didn't look pissed off before, Loki most certainly did now.

"So, what's up? Why are you looking at the food like it's crawling with cockroaches?" I asked. Loki scoffed. 

"You called this delectable?" As he pointed to the buffet. 

"Seriously? You ate my cooking without any complains! Look, I'm sorry that the cafeteria doesn't have any fancy Ass-gardian food. But you'll just have to deal with it!" I turn to get in line and by the time I got my food which is a noodle burger, French fries, and a slice of apple pie. My beverage of choice is an Boba smoothie. But before I could sit down, I noticed movement on my tray. I let out a scream as I drop my tray. Everyone were looking at me like I was crazy. Natasha grab her gun and pointed at Loki whom was smirking.

"Darcy! Are you okay?" Jane asked. 

"There were cockroaches!" I told her. Then I realize...I turn to Loki and yell out

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!"

But the only reaction I got from him was a calm annoyance and confusion.

"I assure you Miss Lewis that my mother was never female dog." 

My mind was thinking ways to sucker punch him without having him turn me into a bug or something. But Loki then said, 

"You might as well forget about it."

I stared at him speechless when I realize,

"YOU CAN READ MY MIND?!"

"Must you shout? Yes Mortal, I can read your mind." Loki replied. I decided to forget about lunch 'cause no way am I gonna put up with that1

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, I was in the lab working on some equations when Pepper Potts came in with my favorite Ramen Noodle cup cooked with two strips of bacon. 

"Hi Darcy, Jane told me what happened and she said that Thor apologized on the be-half of Loki." 

I've always appreciated Pepper Potts. As Janey like a big brainy sister, Pepper Potts is like the mother I've never, ever had1

"Yeah, thanks for the ramen. I honestly don't know how much I can deal with this!" I said. Pepper smiled sadly.

"I know Darcy, I know. Hopefully it'll get better." 

Just as she was about to leave,

"Oh and Darcy," She set a letter down on my desk, "This is for you."

After she left, I saw the familiar address when I did...my blood froze, my heart nearly stop, and my ramen drop to the floor. The letter was from Chiron! I haven't talked to him since I turned 18 when I decided to cut my ties with Camp Half-Blood to live a normal life as a mortal.

_Dear Darcy Lewis Stark,_

_I'm well aware that you wish to never get with a quest. however, a prophecy was brought to my attention and I am afraid to inform you of your urgent return to Camp Half-Blood as soon as possible. The Gods may be going to war with other Gods. And a new threat rising!_

_May the Gods forever be in your favor,_

_Chiron_

I re-read the letter, pinching myself just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. No, this can't be happening! After all those summers of never going on a damn quest...years after I just cut my ties? What the heck am I gonna tell Jane?


End file.
